Battle Cruiser
General information Thread: Introducing the Battle Cruiser! - Nicholas N. - 4/11/2013 @ 03:49 PM Two oddly striped Cruisers can be found in the background of the loading screen. This Edgeworld Splashscreen first appeared before Jan 18, 2013 and might show the next 'Troop' in the foreground, in addition to the two Battle Cruisers. Stats Research requires a L4 Tech Lab on Caldera-2. Defence research requires a L15 Defense Lab. Training can be done at Factories on Caldera-2. New Battle Cruiser Unit!, 2013 Apr 11 Promotions Battle Cruiser/2013#Promotions, Battle Cruiser/2014#Promotions The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 3 0:00 (23h59m) The new ANAGRAM BOX has arrived, 2014 Oct 21 16:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 7 10:00 (1d) Maximum Force Box NEW LOW PRICE!, 2015 Jan 10 10:00 (1d) MB Mania: Use the Force Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 0:00 (9h) MB Mania: Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 MB Mania: Hubble Rubble Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 9:00 (6h) Generals Orders Box!, 2014 May 26; Jun 23 21:00 (20h); Jun 30 17:00 (1d); Jul 14 8:00 (1d7h); Jul 19 14:00 (1d3h); Nov 27 10:00 (1d); Dec 7 10:00 (1d); Dec 13 14:00 (1d2h); Dec 21 10:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 15 10:00 (1d); Feb 22 10:00 (1d); Feb 28 10:00 (2d) MB Mania: Ruby Box of Fire!, 2015 Jan 15 Win with the Maximum Force Box!!!, 2014 Dec 11 12:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 16 10:00 (1d); Jan 30 10:00 (1d) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 21 12:00 (1d) Maximum Force Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 22 12:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Jan 25 The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 26 12:00 (1d) The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Feb 16 18:00 (1d) Weekend Blowout Sale!, 2015 Feb 20 16:00 (2d20h) Ruby Box of Fire!, 2015 Feb 21 10:00 (1d) DOUBLED ODDS! Edge Terminal Token 2.0, 2015 Feb 25 12:00 (1d) Use the Force!, 2014 Apr 12 12:00 (1d); Apr 26 15:00 (19h); May 18; May 24 16:00 (18h); Jun 8 17:00 (1d1h); Jun 20 (19 17:00) (2d16h); Jul 2 13:00 (1d4h); Jul 29 17:00 (23h); Aug 13 15:00 (1d); Sep 16; Oct 20 12:00 (1d); Nov 7 8:00 (1d); 2015 Feb 26 10:00 (1d); Mar 18 10:00 (1d); Mar 25 10:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Feb 28 12:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE + BONUS, 2015 Mar 5 Generals Order SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Mar 5 18:00 (1d) CRYSIS Galaxy Mystery Box SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Mar 7 The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 8 11:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 Mar 13 14:00 (2d22h) The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 15 12:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Mar 15 18:00 (1d) The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 23 10:00 (1d) Generals Order SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Mar 23 12:00 (1d) 2x Odds on Blast Bots!, 2015 Apr 5 10:00 (1d) Generals Order SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Apr 6 10:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 Apr 10 10:00 (3d2h) Generals Orders Box BONUS!, 2015 Apr 10 18:00 (1d) MANIC MONDAY MELTDOWN Big Savings!, 2015 Apr 20 10:00 (1d) Return of the Mighty Millennium Module!, 2015 Apr 20 CRYSIS Galaxy Mystery Box SALE, 2015 Apr 21 22:00 (1d) Generals Order SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Apr 23 10:00 (1d) Category:Units Category:Combat